The vow renewals of Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott
The vow renewal '''of Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott was a huge, traditional affair because Nathan wished to give Haley everything they didn't have during their wedding. It followed their reconcilation after Haley had left on tour with Chris Keller. Ceremony Location The ceremony was held in the Church gardens that Haley's parents got married in, and after taking a test they were able to renew their vows on the grounds. The design of the gardens revolved around a raised platform with steps to the top where Nathan, Haley and the priest were and on the lower steps the wedding party. It was decorated with multiple shades of purple ribbons, a large set of purple flowers in the middle, two smaller sets on the sides, as well as circular lamps in the background. The aisle was light purple and covered with purple and white rose petals, and squared green bushes and bunches of purple and white flowers were located along the aisle. There were rows of white chairs on either side of the aisle for guests to sit on and enjoy the ceremony. Behind all this were bushes and flowers. By the side of this was the piano decorated in purple and white flowers with the piano player providing music. There was also a large tree which was in the background. Vows Haley: "Nathan, it's been said that there is one word that will free us from the weight and pain of life. And, that word is love, and I believe that. It doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and bravery in myself with you. You make me brave and I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today." Nathan: "Last year we stood on a beach and I told you how much I loved you and how I would always, always protect you. And, that day nobody believed that this would work. But, I don’t think anybody understood the love that I had for you; because, if they did they would have never doubted us. So I wanted to marry you all over again in front of most of our world. Because today, when I look into your eyes my love for you only grows. It’s even stronger now and that love will never waver. This I vow to you today and always, forever." Reception Location The reception was held in the same location as the ceremony: the garden of the church. It was held in a canopy covered similarly with the same shades of purple and white sheets on the top and white along the bottom with the odd purple streak but mainly white. The floor held a dancefloor just behind the wedding party table and beond this were the guest's tables which had silver chairs and lilac linen with dark purple napkids with the centre pieces being tall vases of the same white and purple flowers used throughout the wedding as well as mutliple white candles on each table. As well as other green plantage which interchanged throughout the tables. The outside of it was the area that was used for the reception and once the couple left the reception they walked through the gardens which where filled with a maze type paths created with bushes which where covered with pink, red and white flowers as well as other taller bushes and trees. First Dance I'm gonna love you more than anyone ''I'm gonna hold you closer than before '' ''And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free '' ''I'll be free for you anytime '' ''I'm gonna love you more than anyone ''Haley limited the choice of their first dance to three songs and from this Nathan was to choose the song for them to dance to. He chose '''More Than Anyone - Gavin DeGraw ''who during the first months of their relationship the couple saw live. Once the song came on Haley told Nathan this is the song that she wanted him to pick. And together they shared their first dance due to at their wedding they didn't have an reception and therefore didn't have anyone of the typical wedding traditions including their first dance. Speeches Priest: Friends and loved ones, we are gathered here today to witness the renewal of a commitment. A commitment between Nathan and Haley to love one another, unconditionally and endlessly. Nathan and Haley, there are many things I could say to the two of you today. But, instead, I choose to listen to the words you have for each other... Haley. Best Man The last time I gave a speech about Nathan and Haley was, well at their first reception. I remember saying, 'Prepare to be surprised.' Well, I have to say even I was surprised; because, you see they do something that's very rare to see in someone our age. Actually, it's very rare to see in anybody; they give their hearts to each other, unconditionally. And, that's what true love really is. It's not this fairytale life that never knows pain, but it's two souls facing it together and diminishing it with unconditional love. To Nathan and Haley Scott. Maid of Honor I'm not the most eleoquent speaker, so i thought i would borrow a few words..from Shakespeare. "Love is not love which alters when alteration finds. When life gets hard..when things change...true love remains the same." I look at Nathan and Haley and somehow I feel safer. I don't know if i can explain that but they give me hope. And im afraid to say it out loud because I'm afraid if life finds out it will try to beat it out of them and that'll be a shame. Because we all can use a little hope sometimes...you know? That feeling that everything is gonna be okay, and that theres gonna be some one there who will make sure of that....so here's to Nathan and Haley...here's to hope..and here's to a love that will not alter. Cooper Lee Uh, hi, I'd like your attention for a second. I'd like to propose a toast to my knuckle head of a nephew and his beautiful bride. As most of you know Nathan and Haley's relationship was, was unexpected. Mostly because Haley is classy and attractive and Nathan is.. not. But, here's to Nathan and Haley, for proving to us that love is real and genuine and still attainable for the rest of us. Cheers you two. Rachel Gatina Well, well.. I would like to make a toast, to Cooper's toast, about love. But, wait a minute, what could Nathan and Haley possibly know about love? I mean, they're only seventeen right? Right Cooper? You see, Cooper seems to think a seventeen year old couldn't possibly know anything about love. Of course, you know, that didn't stop him from having sex with me. Right? To sex with Cooper! Cake The cake was a five tier cake with a mixture of the wedding theme's colours; purple and white interchanging with different patterns on each of the tiers e.g. stripes, dots, plain and flowers. On the bottom of the cake there were real flowers purple and pink with level. And just after the fourth level the same flowers as well as on the top of the cake. Its unknown which tier of the cake was cermonyly cut or how much cake was eaten as it wasn't shown. Outfits Dress The final dress was the second made for the wedding by Brooke Davis. Haley's second dress was created from the material orginally brought for Karen Roe's wedding. It was only after asking Karen's permission that Haley felt comfortable wearing her dream dress. It contained the simple but elegant look that Haley had wanted in a wedding dress unlike her previous dress which had been described as the dress made for Brooke and not what Haley wanted. The dress was later ruined following the car crash including Nathan Scott, Cooper Lee and Rachel Gatina. = Bridesmaid Dress The two bridesmaids; Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis both wore a red strapless dress that was knee-length and had lines of material around the bust. The color of the dresses contrasted with the main theme of the wedding; purple. This constract was very visiable with their flowers. The dress also had a contrasting look on the two girls due to Peyton being taller, blonde and slimer with Brooke was shorter, a brunette and had more curves as well Peyton wore her hair in a up do while Brookes was in a slide curls. But both there shoes were neutral and strappy meaning they didn't change the overall view of the outfit. Rings Despite it being a vow re-newal Nathan bought Haley a new ring for the experience due to her previous ring being a plain gold band although he maintain his old ring which was identical to Haley's. Haley didn't know about this until the rings were exchanged. The ring was made of silver gold and had small diamonds surrounding it. The honeymoon The couple had orginally planned to go to London, England for their honeymoon due to the conception that it always rains in Great Britain. They wanted to go there because they had their best moments in the rain (first time in the wedding and reuniting after their sepration). And because of this Nathan redesigned their apartment with the theme of London (blues and images of London's tourist sites). But due to a drunken Rachel stealling the wedding limo, Nathan and Haley left in Lucas' car which ended up with the two cars almost crashing and the limo falling into the water and Nathan had to jump and save them and they had to cancel it due to Nathan being in a coma. Music The music was perform first by a female pianoist during the ceremony and walk down the aisle but in the reception it was DJ-ed by close friend Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden. *"'We Are Man And Wife'" - ''Michelle Featherstone *"On Again" - Spacebar *"More Than Anyone" - Gavin DeGraw ''(first dance)'' *"'''Boston" - Augustana Guests The following were guestings at the wedding (not including the wedding party) : *Dan Scott *Deb Lee *Karen Roe *Antwon 'Skills' Taylor *Bevin Mirskey *Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden *Rachel Gatina *Fergie Thompson *Junk Moretti Photos 00320160624.jpg Peyton%2C_Haley_and_Brooke.jpg 00320120719.jpg 00320070731.jpg 00320030758.jpg Naley 2 wedding.jpg 00320020033.jpg Naley_-_Wedding_7.jpg 003201907d0.jpg 003200805a1.jpg 003200506af.jpg 003200100ce.jpg 00320180c49.jpg 00320170f0e.jpg 00320150f28.jpg 00320110b0f.jpg 00320100b84.jpg 00320090fc8.jpg 00320060ef9.jpg 00320040c47.jpg 00320000cb7.jpg 00319990ce9.jpg 00319980c3c.jpg 00319970f6a.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_50_1.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_51_1.jpg Its unknown how the photographer for the wedding was or the reasons why the photographer was choosen but they were happy with the result and have them over their home as well as their friends. The photographs are only made up of the wedding party and the family of the wedding party, some posed photographs of the bride and groom, some of the wedding party. While there are in motion shots of the ceremony and the reception afterwards (e.g. speeches) but there are also photographs of unnoticed shots during the wedding (e.g. the images of the family of the groom). Trivia *Nathan and Haley were supposed to go to London for their honeymoon because it always rains there and they have had their best moments in the rain. *James Lafferty chose the wedding ring for Haley. *Haley's dress is an orignial by the costumer designers. *The costume department struggle to find bridesmaids dresses due to it being prom season when they bought them. *For more information on Haley's dress: Wedding dresses by Brooke Davis Baker. *For information on their first wedding: The wedding of Nathan Scott and Haley James. Category:Events Category:Weddings